Best Friends With Benefits
by lets-dream
Summary: Et s'ils étaient tous des gens normaux comme vous et moi ? Elena a une vie calme et rangé auprès de ses amis jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Stefan et Damon. L'un des deux sera son meilleur ami, deviendra l'amour de se vie. Mais en amour rien n'est simple, surtout quand la partie se joue à trois. Fera t-elle les bons choix ? Ou sera t-il trop tard ? Meilleurs amis et plus si affinité


**Note de l'auteure :**

**Et si Elena et ses amis avaient une vie on ne peux plus normal ? **

**Les problèmes de triangles amoureux et de déceptions auraient-ils existé ?**

**Bonne lecture !**

_Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Ce jour où mon regard s'est posé sur lui pour la première fois. Il me paraît à la fois si lointain qu'il pourrait daté d'une autre vie. J'avais quatorze ans. J'étais jeune, insouciante. Et plutôt jolie, je crois. C'était l'été et je goûtais pour la première fois aux joies de la liberté. _

_Je n'avais pourtant pas vu les vacances arrivées d'un bon œil. J'habitais dans un petit village à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de mon collège. Deux mois sans aller en cours, c'était deux mois sans mes amis. Je m'étais donc attendue à passer l'été à jouer au ballon avec mon frère Jérémy, à traîner dans la piscine avec ma plus jeune sœur, April et a dévoré des livres avec ma voisine et amie Bonnie. Nous habitions dans une petite impasse dans laquelle tout les voisins étaient amis et Bonnie et moi avions grandi ensemble. N'étant pas scolarisées dans le même établissement, nous profitions toujours des vacances pour passer du temps ensemble et traîner tranquillement dans 'l'impasse'. Rien de bien passionnant à l'horizon dans la vie d'Elena Gilbert et même si j'adorais les vacances, le collège me manquait presque déjà. _

_Mais cet été là devait tout basculer et changer ma vie à jamais. _

_Bonnie avait rencontré ce gars, Matt. Grand gaillard blond et populaire, il n'avait pas tardé à nous rejoindre chaque jour, amenant avec lui ses amis. Tyler, le brun mystérieux, Klaus, le rigolo aux yeux azurs et son frère Khol, le bougon de service. Nous avions vite formé une joyeuse bande avec 'l'impasse' pour point de rendez-vous. Pour échapper à la chaleur étouffante de l'été et profiter du soleil, nous descendions chaque week-end le long de la rivière. A quinze minutes à pieds, il y avait le lavoir de notre petite ville où nous pouvions nous baigner et nous rafraîchir. Nous y passions des après-midis entiers, à sauter, plonger, se chamailler..._

_Et c'est lors d'un de ces samedis chauds et ensoleillés que je le vis pour la première fois. Je ne savais pas, à ce moment la, qu'il allait faire exploser tout mon univers. Il allait être mon copain, mon meilleur ami, l'amour de ma vie et mon pire ennemi, tout à la fois. J'allais l'aimer autant que je détester, l'envier et le pleurer. _

_Mais au tout début, ça ne se résumait pas seulement qu'à nous deux. Il y avait aussi son meilleur ami qui allait rentrer dans l'équation. Nous allions être le trio infernal, le triangle amoureux..._

_Car ce tout premier jour pourtant, le jour où tout a commencé, ce n'étais pas lui mon favoris. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre son regard..._

Dix ans plus tôt :

« Pfiou, quelle chaleur, me dit Bonnie en ramassant sa serviette de plage. Je sors à peine de l'eau et je suis déjà toute transpirante.

Je lui souris en lui répondant :

-Ça ira mieux après une bonne douche. La rivière, ça fait du bien mais on put le poisson !

-Petite nature ! me crie Matt, encore dans l'eau.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et les ombres s'allongeaient même si le soleil tapait encore fort. Nous avions passé la journée près du lavoir au bord de l'eau comme chaque week-end. Les garçons étaient encore en train de s'éclabousser dans la rivière pendant que Bonnie et moi nous séchions. Nos parents nous avaient récemment autorisé à sortir de 'l'impasse', zone jusqu'à peu infranchissable pour notre sécurité. Mais nous devions être rentrées pour dîner et la soirée allait vite arrivé.

-Les garçons, allez, sortez ! On doit rentrer ! Insistais-je une fois de plus.

-C'est bon, on arrive, me répondit Klaus en sortant de l'eau.

Khol, Tyler et Matt le suivirent rapidement et nous commençâmes à retrousser chemin. Je discutais tranquillement avec Bonnie tout en marchant. Elle était officiellement avec Tyler depuis quelques jours maintenant, mais n'était pas insensible au charmes de Klaus pour autant. Elle le niait bien évidemment, mais je la connaissait depuis assez d'années pour voir claire dans son jeu. Je l'embêtais sur ce sujet sensible pendant que les garçons nous suivaient quelques mètres plus loin en se chamaillant à coup de serviettes.

-Je vois bien comment tu le regardes Bonnie.

-Mais non, arrête, grognait-elle. Je suis bien avec Tyler, il est adorable.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais ne me dis pas que tu es insensible à Klaus. Il te trouble, j'en suis sure. Je te connais par cœur.

-Chut ! Arrête avec ça et parle moins fort !

C'est alors que j'entendis le bruit distinct d'une moto, ou plutôt de deux motos, qui apparurent rapidement en face de nous. Je me rangeai sur le côté, tirant Bonnie avec moi par le coude. Les motards ralentirent à notre hauteur et nous dépassèrent tranquillement pour s'arrêter au niveau des garçons. Ils arrêtèrent leur bolides et enlevèrent leur casques.

Visiblement, ils se connaissaient tous puisqu'ils se saluaient en rigolant comme des gamins. Je rebroussais chemin suivi de près par Bonnie. Les deux inconnus étaient toujours à califourchon sur leur engins. Le plus grand avait ce qu'on appelle une cinquante. Avec ses cheveux châtains coupé court et son nez droit, il était plutôt pas mal. Il était très grand, au moins 1m80 et il avait un joli sourire. L'autre était assis sur un scooter noir. Il portait un jean et un tee-shirt bleu. Un peu plus petit que son ami, il avait des cheveux noir corbeau et quelques mèches lui tombaient sur le front. Il portait sur son visage un petit air provocateur à croqué. J'avais une petite préférence pour le premier. Lorsque nous nous approchâmes, ils se retournèrent vers nous et Matt fit les présentations.

-Les filles, je vous présente Stefan, dit il en désignant le plus grand des deux à la cinquante blanche, et Damon, continua t-il en montrant l'autre de la main.

Je souris d'abord à Stefan, qui était plus à mon goût -après tout, j'étais célibataire-. Mais lorsque mon regard rencontra celui de Damon, je fus happé par la beauté de ses yeux. D'un bleu-vert saisissant, on y plongeait jusqu'à s'y noyer. Je n'arrivait plus à détourner mon regard, et c'est finalement son petit sourire en coin qui me fit détourner les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose de particulier dans ce regard, quelque chose d'intime. Comme s'il avait pu lire en moi, et que de mon côté, javais pu voir en lui quelques recoins cachés. C'était le genre de regard, vous savez, qui dure quelques secondes de trop par rapport à la norme. Et qui permet de dire que ce n'était pas un regard anodin. J'étais troublée.

Les garçons continuèrent à discuter ensemble pendant une dizaine de minutes. Bonnie et moi allâmes nous asseoir quelques mètres plus loin, et je pus observer à loisirs ces deux inconnus. Ils étaient beaux tout les deux, bien que différents. Bonnie remarqua vite mon intérêt, et me demanda discrètement :

-Lequel des deux te plaît ?

-Euh, je... En faite... Je n'en sais rien... bafouillais-je.

-Elena Gilbert perd ses moyens, ça alors ! Je tiens un scoop !

Puis elle ajouta devant mon silence.

-Non !? Ils te plaisent tout les deux !

Je lui mis un petit coup de coude, ce qui la fait rire mais néanmoins, elle changea de sujet. Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille, mon attention toute accaparé par la discussion des garçons que je n'arrivais malheureusement pas à discerner. Ils finirent par se serrer la main avant que les deux nouveaux ne rallument leur motos. Tyler, Matt, Klaus et Khol revinrent vers nous et je leur demandai, curieuse.

-C'était qui ? Enfin, vous les connaissez d'où ?

-Ce sont des potes du lycée, me répondit Tyler. Avec eux, fou-rires assurés, ils sortent conneries sur conneries.

-On leur a dit de passer nous rejoindre dans l'impasse le week-end prochain. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, les filles ? Ils sont vraiment cool.

-Non, au contraire, lui répondit Bonnie avec un petit clin d'œil discret à mon intention.

Je lui souris. Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi. Damon s'apprêtait à renfiler son casque sur sa tête, mais juste avant qu'il ne recouvre ses yeux, il se tourna vers moi et me lança un long regard de ce bleu-vert si particulier. Puis il ferma sa visière et démarra en trombe.

_Voilà comment je rencontrai les deux hommes -garçons à ce moment là- qui allaient régner sur mon monde. Nous allions nous aimer autant que nous détruire. Qui allait en sortir vainqueur ? Je ne peux pas encore vous le dire. Ce qui est certain, c'est que nous n'en sortirions pas indemne et encore moins nos cœurs. Je vous dirais tout, car ceci est mon histoire..._

_Elena Gilbert. _

**Vous avez-aimé ? Vous voulez la suite ? **

**Laissez vos reviews ! Je compte sur vous.**

**Lets-dream**


End file.
